The Great War
by kakite
Summary: War is beginning in the north and the rebels are organizing. Inuyasha has been asked to join the rebel army along wiht everyone else. I/Kag


Veins of deep red littered the darkening sky, scattered with purple clouds. A slight breeze disturbed the grassy plain, but Inuyasha paid it no heed.  
  
"It is of no surprise to me that you should show up at such a time."  
  
A figure rose slowly and gracefully from the grass before Inuyasha.  
  
"I see I have not underestimated you, Son of Inutaisho." The figure said.  
  
"As the sun of Inutaisho, I have much expected of me, as you might imagine."  
  
"Hai. Your powers are great, despite your human half. I know much, and thus have come to ask ye of a favor." The figure supplied craftily.  
  
"Go on." Inuyasha said simply.  
  
"There is a great war, a war against the youkai-haters and evil youkai. Even some humans are joining the effort, we have stations in Edo and Osaka, as well as support from a few powerful warlords. I have been sent to ask ye of your assistance in our underground army." The figure paused to let the information soak in. "Most humans however, rejected our cause, obviously too blind to see that the end is near. Will you join our cause taisho-san?"  
  
"I have heard of this war, and that it has already started to blossom in the north. The cause is a good one, but I must consider my decision first." Inuyasha began to turn. "Meet me here in three days time, and I will supply you with my answer."  
  
*  
  
At dinner that night, Kagome noticed that Inuyasha was uncharacteristically silent.  
  
"Inuyasha?" She questioned.  
  
"Hai." He responded. His tone was different then it normally was, almost sounding wise.  
  
"You are silent...." Kagome observed.  
  
"I have news for all of you.... It is good and bad." He announced.  
  
The group waited for him to continue, now very curious as to what could silence the normally arrogant hanyou.  
  
"There is a great war, a war against youkai-haters and evil youkai. I have been asked to join the rebel army. It has been said that the war has already begun in the north, with many humans joining the rebels. This may not only help on our quest for the shards, but silence much evil that has been placed in this era. " Inuyasha paused. "Consider what I have said, for I must give my answer in three days' time."  
  
Silence fell upon the room, as everyone considered what had been said.  
  
'War?' Kagome thought. 'I read about this in history.... Only they did not mention the youkai in the history books, only in legend. I do not recall the outcome, perhaps it would be wise to join the rebels, as Inuyasha said.'  
  
"I know this proposition goes against my ways in that it is my duty to protect and not endanger, but this war may be the end of what we know today. We must have a say in deciding the future of our lands."  
  
"I say we go." Miroku breathed, standing.  
  
"I am willing to fight." Sango stood as well.  
  
Kagome sat, unsure of her answer. 'My family..... My friends..... No, this is my home now, these people are my family. It is my duty to help them.'  
  
"I will fight as well." Kagome declared.  
  
"Very well....." Inuyasha said, giving Kagome a sad look. "We have three days to prepare ourselves. This will be different than any battle we have had. This will be full on war, are you sure you are ready for the consequences?"  
  
"Hai." The three, plus the now standing Shippo, cried.  
  
*  
  
Inuyasha shifted in his tree, there was much to ponder tonight, and he knew he had to make some decisions.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
He jumped, it was Kagome's voice.  
  
"Hai." He said, jumping out of his tree in one swift motion.  
  
"Can I talk to you?" She asked.  
  
"We'll take a walk."  
  
As they headed into the forest, Kagome began to explain her internal debate.  
  
"Inuyasha..... I have studied many wars, I have seen pictures..... Do you really think the six of us can handle such images? The killing..... the blood..... the evil." She shuddered.  
  
"I never said it would be easy and without sacrifice, quite the opposite in fact. War is a horrible thing, but when fought for one's values it is worth the losses." He explained.  
  
'Since when did he become so wise?' Kagome pondered, glancing at him. 'He is so unlike himself when he talks about this war..... It's like all his cover-up is washed away.'  
  
"The decision for you to go is not mine to make, but I suggest you fight only if you believe in the cause." Inuyasha added.  
  
"I....." Kagome began but stopped when she could feel tears burning in her eyes.  
  
'Why am I crying at a time like this?!'  
  
Inuyasha smelled the tears as they began to splash down her face.  
  
"Are you afraid?" Inuyasha whispered  
  
That's it for today. Please, all that read tell me what you think and I can decide whether or not to continue. I really need some motivation, and also come ideas about what you wanna see in this story. I have somewhat of a plot planned out, just need to fill in the blanks. ~Kakite 


End file.
